Egyptian Civil War (Semper Idem)
The '''Egyptian Civil War '''was a civil war fought in Egypt between 2042-2044, between several political and religious factions in Egypt. The majority of the fighting took place between the Turkish-supported Provisional Council and the Arab League-supported Younan Government. Israeli also began military incursions into the Sinai during the war, to secure its border and ensure the conflict did not spill over. In 2042, the Egyptian Parliament was dissolved following the failed December 2041 coup d'état over the rising consolidation of power in the hands of the President Khairi Younan. President Younan's controversial policies after the coup, such as arresting the members of the Supreme Council to the Armed Forces, decreased legitimacy in his government and weakened his grasp over the already divided nation. Seeking their chance, political rivals of Younan formed the Fajar Group, capitalizing on protests in Cairo in August 2042 to win public support. The majority of the military leadership stayed on Younan's side, although as tensions mounted several military units did defect to the Fajar Group. Islamist factions, taking advantage of the political chaos, launched insurgencies in the Western Desert. Pressured by the British government, banking giant Barclays froze all of Younan's financial assets on October 24, 2042, as several European governments put their naval assets in the Mediterranean on high alert. Internet services were shut down by the Younan administration throughout Egypt in late 2042 (in violation of the ISC), and the United Nations passed several resolutions attempting to end the conflict. The Alexandria Agreement between the several parties in early 2043, as well as a resolution passed by the United Nations Security Council created the United Nations Suez Canal Transitional Authority (UNSCTA) in and around the Suez Canal region, hoping to lessen the impacts of the war on international trade. Despite this, throughout the war, several factions would undermine UN sovereignty in the Suez area. The Fajar Group eventually transformed into the Provisional Council, and became supported by Turkey and the United States. Meanwhile, Saudi Arabia sent logistical aid to the Younan Government. While the majority of the Egyptian armed forces stayed loyal to Younan, some rebellious units split off to become the Egyptian People's Armed Vanguard, supporting the Provisional Council. The command of the Egyptian Navy defected to the Provisional Council, and the Council was also supported by several regional militias. The conflict was generally seen as an extension of the Saudi Arabian-Turkish Cold War that had been ongoing since the near-collapse of Iran in 2035 and the opening of a power vacuum in the region. Most of the fighting took place in Cairo, although skirmishes between some groups took place further down in the Nile and in the Western Desert. The war ended in July 2044, after political infighting broke out between high-ranking members of the Younan government shortly after Younan suffered a fatal heart attack on June 18th. The Council declared its victory, and was able to defeat the rest of the factions with help from Turkish forces. The Council's victory would be short lived, however, as strife broke out in the interior portions of Egypt and the Upper Nile, and several Islamist and terrorist factions would gain control in those areas.Category:Semper Idem